


Roller Coasters

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: #52: “You are not alright! You just blacked out.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/574471
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Roller Coasters

Roller coasters. You had always had a love-hate relationship with them. You spent the first ten years of your life terrified of them and avoiding them at all cost. That is until you were finally forced to go on one. 

You loved it. The adrenaline rush and the feeling that you were free falling.

However, you quickly found that your body still wasn't a fan of rollercoasters. Throwing up afterwards was very common for you. As you got older, you decided to try and get your adrenaline rushes elsewhere. 

Maybe that was why you joined the FBI. Which had brought you here. Garcia brought you here. 

She thought going to Six Flags would be a great thing to do on your day off. You were going to decline, but that would have let Garcia with just Reid and Morgan. Three people is not a fun number to have. You always want four. So it's an even number. 

Morgan drove and Garcia called shotgun. Leaving you and Reid in the backseat. The hour drive was filled with Morgan and Garcia’s music choices, and you and Reid talking about books and movies and everything else under the sun. 

“So, the Superman ride added virtual reality to it. I think we should wait for the last hour when everyone leaves, so the line will be short.” your favorite genius said as you chewed on your bagel. 

“That’s amazing!” you exclaimed, so excited to try VR.

“Nerds!” Morgan yelled back. 

“It’s actually a great step for technology.” Garcia corrected him. Morgan groaned in response. 

“I’m surrounded.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Six hours later, you were miserable. The roller coasters were fun, but too many made your stomach hurt. To avoid getting sick, you hadn’t eaten except for the bagel you had in the car. You didn’t even drink water. 

While in line for another ride, you felt it. Your friend’s voices sounded far away. 

“Y/N? You alright?” Spencer’s face came into your vision. Black creeping in around the edges. 

“Yeah. I just-” 

~*~*~*~*~

You woke up in first aid. Reid was the first person you saw. 

“Y/N! Thank god.” he said, taking your hand. 

“I’m alright.” you shook your head, reaching for a cup of water. 

“You are not alright! You just blacked out.” he exploded, letting go of your hand, “When was the last time you ate?” 

“I had a bagel and some water.” you replied. 

“That was hours ago!” he yelled, “Why didn’t you eat?” 

“I get sick on roller coasters!” you shouted back, “When I was younger, I would do that so I wouldn’t vomit. I didn’t want to slow you down.” 

“You aren’t a teenager anymore. You can’t just power through without food and water.” he sighed, “Besides, roller coasters give me headaches. I can go on a few, but then I need a break.” 

“Wait what?” you sat up.

“Honestly, my head has been killing me, but I was going on them because I thought you wanted to.” he shrugged.

“Oh my god, no. I need like an hour before I can stomach another one.” you shook your head. 

You both laughed at that for a little bit. 

“How about we let Garcia and Morgan go on Mind Eraser repeatedly as we go to the waterpark to relax?” he suggested, taking your hand into his again. 

“Sounds perfect!” you agreed.


End file.
